Stewart Television
Background: Bob Stewart originally worked at WNEW-AM and NBC's WNBC-TV and AM and later got a job at Goodson-Todman Productions in 1956. He bumped into broadcaster Monty Hall (who later became a game show host years later) and created game shows like The Price is Right, To Tell the Truth, and Password. Stewart left G-T in 1964 to set out on his own and formed Bob Stewart Productions. The first solo game show he created was Eye Guess for NBC. His second son Sande Stewart later joined the company in 1973 and by forming "Basada, Inc.", which was named after his sons Barry, Sande, and David. Stewart formed another production company in 1985 called "Bob Stewart Cable, Inc." for producing game shows for cable broadcasts. Stewart would semi-retire in 1987 and his son Sande took over operations, renaming the company to "Bob Stewart & Sande Stewart Productions" and again on January 10, 1990 as "Stewart Television, Inc.", and under the new name; Bob Stewart Cable, Inc. was renamed as "Stewart Cable TV, Inc.". Stewart fully retired in 1992 and the company became in-name-only. Two years later, he sold the company to Sony Corporation of America. Today, most of the Stewart Television library (the exceptions: The Love Experts and Bill Cullen's version of The $25,000 Pyramid that's currently owned by CBS Television Distribution) is owned by Sony Pictures Television. 1st Logo (January 3, 1966-1991) Logo: In the beginning, Stewart didn't use an actual logo, but starting in 1966, he used an in-credit text that would read, "A BOB STEWART PRODUCTION" and would feature a copyright stamp below underneath starting in 1982. Variants: *On Stewart's second game show; The Face Is Familiar, it reads as: "a Bob Stewart Enterprises, Inc. Production". *From the unsold pilot of Get Rich Quick!, the unsold pilot of Money in the Blank, The $25,000 Pyramid to The $100,000 Pyramid, the short-lived game show of Double Talk, the unsold 1984 pilot of Jackpot! and the two 1985 unsold pilots $50,000 a Minute, the in-credit text would be shown in a pyramid style. *On the unsold pilot Twisters and later seasons of The New Chain Reaction, it would say: A BOB STEWART & SANDE STEWART PRODUCTION *On Go!, it would say: A BOB STEWART _______ SANDE STEWART PRODUCTION FX/SFX: Just the scrolling of the credits. Sometimes it's superimposed or it fades in. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The end-title theme from any show playing. On The Face Is Familiar, Jack Clark says "This has been a Bob Stewart Enterprises Production". On Second Guessers, Jack Clark says "Second Guessers is a Bob Stewart Production!" On the 1979 pilot Caught in the Act (not to be confused with the 1974 Stewart pilot of the same name), Jay Stewart says "Jay Stewart speaking. Caught in the Act is a Bob Stewart Production!" Availability: Extinct. Different shows had these in-credits, like Go!, Winning Streak, the Pyramid incarnations, and Jackpot. They were last seen when GSN ran those shows until they started cutting off the closing credits off early for the next program presumably for time reasons. This doesn't appear on the pilot of Second Guessers or most episodes of the 1980 version of Chain Reaction. There was no in-credit text for the pilot game show Second Guessers. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 18, 1989-March 16, 1990) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: On a black background, we see two blue diagonal grids on each side rising up from the bottom. We later see the text: "a BOB STEWART and SANDE STEWART production" in a bold white font zooms-in rapidly with the copyright stamp in a smaller font below. The names are in a bigger font than the rest. a BOB STEWART and SANDE STEWART production ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. BASADA, INC © YEAR FX/SFX: The grids rising. The text zooming in. Cheesy Factor: Simple '80s computer graphics. The animation is not that inspiring. Music/Sounds: The Shoot for the Stars theme. Availability: Extinct. It was only seen on the short-lived 1989-90 edition of Jackpot! in syndication. It was last seen on Game Show Network in the '90s. Scare Factor: Minimal.